Sunshine
by CrazyGirlofManyNames
Summary: NaruHina. The get together just because of a stupid song Naruto wanted to learn...


ACGOMN- Yo. I'm back. This is my first try at Naruto. It's called Sunshine.

Itachi- Pointless piece of –

ACGOMN- Don't finish that sentence.

Itachi- (mumbles death threats)

ACGOMN- Say the disclaimer, Itachi or I'll get Shino instead.

Itachi- Fine. A Crazy Girl of Many Names does not own Naruto and anything else she doesn't own.

ACGOMN- Thanks now on with the story.

_Thoughts or Kyuubi's thoughts_

**Song**

_**Flashback**_

(Me)

* * *

**Sunshine**

**By:**

**A Crazy Girl of Many Names**

**Part 1-**

Four-year old Hinata is sitting on her mother's lap in of the Hyuuga gardens.

"Okaasan, sing me a song," asked the chibi-version of Hinata.

"Of course, sweetie," said Hinata's mother, smiling brightly

" **You are my sunshine**

**My only sunshine**

**You make me happy **

**When skies are gray**

**You'll never know, dear**

**How much I love you**

**Please don't take my sunshine away."**

"Hikari-koi, time to put Hime-chan to bed," said Hiashi, walking towards the two.

"Okay," whispered Hikari, following her husband in the house.

**Part 2-**

Sixteen-year-old Hinata sat in a tree near Konoha river, quietly singing the song her mother used to sing to her. Unknown to the Hyuuga someone was watching her. That someone is Naruto, the boy Hinata admired since the academy days. Now, Naruto having no one to raise him(Poor Naruto!) Never heard this song and was intrigued by it.

"Hey Hinata-chan," said Naruto to the surprised Hinata, who almost fell out of the tree. But, fortunately, Naruto caught her before she fell.

"He he, gomen," mumbled an embarrassed Naruto.

"No, it's okay. I wasn't paying attention," said Hinata. The young girl no longer stutterers in anyone's presence, although her voice is still quiet.

"Hey Hinata,"questioned Naruto, curiously.

"Yes, Naruto-kun,"

"Um... You know that song you were singing before. Where did you learn it," asked Naruto.

' _He heard me sing. Eep!' _thought Hinata, nervously.

"Well, my okaasan used to sing it to me," replied Hinata.

"Really, why were singing it now," said Naruto, innocently.

"Oh, I sing it when I think of my okaasan or if I'm upset," replied the young girl, quietly.

"Oh," was the only thin the blonde loud-mouth said. They sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes.

"Can you teach me it,"

"Eh? Um,... Sure, when"

"Tomorrow. Today Sakura and Ino are taking me shopping for new clothes. That'll take forever," laughed Naruto.

"Okay, tomorrow around two, then,"

"Cool, see you later Hinata-chan," said Naruto, leaping away, leaving Hinata with her thoughts, content ones at that.

**Part 3-**

Twenty-four-year-old Uzamaki Naruto, Rokudaime Hokage waited in a hospital. He was surrounded by the Rookie 12 minus two girls, the senseis, older jounins, Jiriyia, Iruka, Hyuuga Hiashi, Hanabi, and the Konohamaru corps. He, Naruto, was pacing.

"Hokage-sama,"said Sakura, with a big grin on her face, who also was a top medic Nin,"You have a healthy baby girl." Naruto breathed a sigh of relief.

"What about Hinata-chan," questioned the Hokage.

"She is sleeping," said Tsunade," And yes you can go see her." Naruto ran to the room, he knew she be in.

"Hey, Hinata-chan,"smiled Naruto at his wife. He ran his fingers through her hair and looked at her lovingly.

"Naruto-kun," whispered Hinata, turning in her sleep.

He chuckled at his wife's cuteness. He remembered how they got together. For about two years they would hang out with each other, since that day they met by the river. Naruto slowly fell in love with her, but then...

Flashback

"_**Hello, Naruto-kun," said Hinata, looking upset and about ready to cry.**_

"_**What's wrong," Naruto asked, noticing that she was sad.**_

"_**Um,... well, um... Imgettingmarried,"said Hinata, really fast, but then started to break down **__**crying. Even if she said it fast Naruto understood what she said and was having an internal battle.**_

'**_She's getting married? No she can't. I'll kill the guy! This is not fair,' thought Naruto, angrily. _**

"_**To who," seethed Naruto, having one arm around the girl and the other's fist clenched.**_

"_**I don't know," sobbed Hinata. Naruto's heart nearly broke at the sight of HIS crying **__**angel.**_

"_**She's gonna leave me,"whispered Naruto, fearing that he would lose Hinata forever to **__**another man no less, even if Hinata didn't love that other guy.**_

"_**What," asked Hinata,"Who is going to leave you?"**_

"_**You"**_

_**Hinata stared at the golden haired boy,"You'll miss me that much,"**_

"_**Silly, I told you already that I'll always love you no matter what,"**_

"_**Likewise,"**_

"_**Now, Let's go talk to your father," said Naruto, with written mischief all over his face.**_

"_**Okay," said Hinata.**_

End of Flashback

Naruto smirked at what happened after that, but that is a story for another time.

"Where is my baby," said Hinata, sitting up form her hospital bed.

"Getting cleaned up," said Naruto,"What's her name gonna be?"

"Uzamaki Hime Hikari," said Hinata.

"What a beautiful name," said Sakura, entering the room with their baby in her arms. The baby had fuzzy blonde hair and her milk eyes that is her bloodline limit of the Hyuuga's and of course a wonderful gift from one of our favorite demons, Kyuubi.

'_When she is older boy's will be after her. That'll be–. Nah, I'll think about that when the time comes' thought Naruto,'I wonder what gift that baka fox gave my baby._'

'_Well, how about extra charkra and a summoning contract with foxes' said the demon, __amused at his vessel's reaction. _

"WHAT? THAT STUPID FOX GAVE MY DAUGHTER A SUMMONING CONTRACT WITH FOXES AND NOT ME. WHAT AN ASS,"shouted a very pissed off Hokage. Hinata and Sakura just sweat dropped, both knowing that Kyuubi was teasing Naruto again.

The End

* * *

ACGOMN- story done. YAY! Review please and if you have the time read my other stories too. Bye. 


End file.
